cracks
by savage6.9
Summary: she always wanted to leave her past behind and walk away. When she starting to think it was over her cracks begin to show Sasuhina WARNING DRUG ABUSE AND TORTURE.
1. Chapter 1

She had suffered long enough it was time to put end to this. She could clearly hear the rain outside, for moment she felt like she was free. She needed to get out she never had agreed to this but her father had sold her to Gaara the most powerful drug dealer in the state. She remembers clearly being awoken at night taken out of her room by a man she didn't even know. She remembers how she begged her father not to take her, she saw the way her sister screamed after her. She was lost no one will come for her, she didn't have anyone to come for her.

She grunted in pain as the chains were staring to bruise her ankles. She was tied on the bed, every night he would come and torture by whipping her with his belt but he never touched her. Scared that he would Hinata knew that only by killing she would be free. But as life seemed to have other plans for her, she heard screaming and gun shots coming from the outside of the house. She tried taking the chains off but had no success it was futile.

Finally the door she was in had swung open. She saw a guy with raven hair and pale skin, she saw his eyes were as black as the night. Was he here to kill her? Was he finally going to put an end to her misery? She laughed softly, yes that would be better that having to live life as she was now.

Sasuke heard the low laughter coming from the right side of the room. His eyes almost came out of his sockets. There was a woman chained to the bed, she had midnight blue hair. But it was so dark it looked the river of death. He drank the sight of her body and finally looked up to her eyes. They were empty almost like his. No emotion behind them at all "Who are you?" He asked her slowly. No response. He made his way to the bed and moved some of the hair from her face "What are you doing here?" She said nothing but look into his eyes, as if she was waiting for something.

"Sasuke we got to go now!"

Sasuke cursed under his breath. What was he going to do with her?


	2. Chapter 2

What was he going to do with her? There was woman chained to the bed and he didn't even know her name. She wouldn't answer his questions.

"Sasuke we got to go….woah dude who the fuck is that?" Naruto stared in awe as he looked at the naked woman on the bed.

"I don't know dude" Sasuke said slowly. He walked over to the night stand and saw the keys. He quickly unchained her and put the blanket around her body "Hey do you have anyone looking for you?"

Hinata looked up to the man and smiled "Are you going to kill me?" her voice was but a mere whisper.

Sasuke eyes widened, did this girl not fear death? "No" He saw the girl smile disappear within seconds "Do you want to come with me?" He asked her slowly. He saw her nod her head slowly, he quickly picked her up bridal style and walked out of the room with Naruto behind him.

"Sasuke we have to get the fuck out of here Gaara wasn't here" Itachi screamed from inside the house. He saw Sasuke come out from one of the rooms with a girl in his arms. He couldn't see her face but saw how Sasuke held her close to him as if he was trying to protect her. He already knew this was a bad idea from the start "Sasuke you cant take her"

Sasuke looked up to glare at his older brother "Get the fuck out of my way"

"Sasuke you don't even know her"

Seeing that his older brother wouldn't budge from the door angered him. Yes Itachi was right he didn't know the girl. But he wasn't about to leave her to die or worse he knew Gaara would come back for her and probably kill her "Just let me pass Itachi." He said slowly. Once seeing that Itachi moved out of the way he walked to his car and opened the passenger seat and slowly put her inside.

"Where are you going to take her Sasuke?" Naruto asked him as he looked at Hinata who seemed to be in a state of trance.

"Back to our place" Sasuke sighed and walked back to the car. Starting up the engine he looked up the woman besides him. She looked beautiful no matter how messed up she looked "You'll be safe soon" but she still didn't respond.

Once getting to the mansion Sasuke slowly took her out and walked inside with her. There was no members around so he quickly took her upstairs to his room and put her on his bed.

"Are you going to chain me up too?" She whispered.

"No. I did not bring you here to hurt you. Maybe we could get you cleaned up and call your fam-"

"I don't have anyone" She to cut him off.

Sasuke didn't answer her. Instead he went get out of his room and walked downstairs where Itachi and Naruto were just coming in.

"Where is she?"

"In my room dobe" Sasuke answered him annoyed he didn't know what the fuck he was going to do with this girl.

"We'll figure this shit out later" Naruto smiled. He took out a bag of cocaine from his pocket and offered it to Sasuke.

"Fuck it dude."

Naruto smiled and bend over to the coffee table. He took out the drug from the bag and made two huge lines. He rolled up a dollar and inhaled the white powder, he passed the dollar back to Sasuke who did the same.

"Well is about time you fuckers showed up" Hidan screamed as he walked in.

"So what happened?" Sasori asked Itachi slowly.

"The fucker wasn't there. He mustve known we were coming." Itachi answered as he sparked up a cigarette.

"He didn't want to talk business and yet he still wanted to sell in our territory. Hes a dead man anyways" Naruto said as he laid down on the couch.

"Hes already killed three of our members. Of course hes a dead man" Sasuke said as he joined Naruto.

All three men where so into the conversation they didn't notice Hidan walk upstairs to Sasuke room.

"Where did this fucker put my bong?" He looked around his room until his room finally landed on the bed. He saw the beauty that was laying in Sasuke bed. She seemed to be in a deep sleep. He slowly walked up to her. She was beautiful, she had pale skin that was also flawless. He smirked and slowly took the covers off. He slowly licked his lips once he saw her body. She had an hour glass figure, she was curvy in all the right places, his hands itched to touch her.

"What the fuck are you doing in my room?" Sasuke screamed at him.

Those words seemed to have awoken Hinata up, she looked up and saw this sliver hair guy looking at her smirking at her.

"Who are you?"

Hinata eyes went wide, this guy had evil aura surrounding him just like Gaara. She looked past the man to look at Sasuke.

Seeing how scared she looked Sasuke immediate reaction was to punch Hidan. He quickly rushed to Hidan and pulled him by as collar getting him out of his room.

"Don't ever come in my room!" Sasuke screamed at him, his fist were clenched so hard they almost bled.

Hidan smirked "I want her"

Sasuke couldn't believe this asshole did he really think he was going to hand her over to him? "Get the fuck out of my way Hidan" glaring him down. He walked inside his room where Hinata was sitting on his bed shaking. He shook his head and walked up to her "Hey hes not going to hurt you okay" Seeing how she was still shaking Sasuke walked up to his night stand and took out a blunt and lit it up and passed it to her "It'll help you relax okay?"

She nodded her head and inhaled, she repeated the same process four times. She felt the stress and anxiety leave her body she passed it down to Sasuke who just turned it off on the ash tray "So whats your name?"

"Hinata"

"Its nice to meet you Hinata I'm Sasu-"

"Sasuke" She cut off him off once more "I know I heard your friend calling you"

"What were you doing there?"

"I was sold to Gaara. My father was in debt with him" She whispered sadly.

"I see" Sasuke looked at her. He saw how she torn she was from the inside out. She was fragile yet strong, he was surprised how Gaara didn't break her completely "Hinata I'm not going to hurt you"

"I know thank you" She smiled sadly at him.

"I'm glad youre feeling better" He touched her cheek softly. He saw her flinch "Hinata I'm not going to hurt you" He cupped her face and kissed her slowly. For some reason he felt like he needed to kiss her. To let her know that he wasn't going to hurt her. He felt how she slowly responded back to the kiss, he felt how she melted underneath him.

"Sasuke" she whispered in between his kisses. She felt like her body was on fire. Being nineteen years old she had never been kissed like this. She felt wanted, needed and she loved it. She slowly put her arms around his neck and gave in. She loved the way his hand roamed her body as if he was trying to be careful to not break her.

He stopped kissing, he tilted her head to side and slowly kissed her neck. She tasted so divine. He felt her pulse and licked around it. He could hear her moan and he loved it. . He licked his lips and bit down on her neck making her moan even louder. He could hear how breathless she was becoming. He picked her up and sat her on his lap "Youre fucking beautiful" He roughly kissed her. He knew this wasn't right, he barely knew the girl. But yet he couldn't stop himself from touching her. He was loving the way she was responding to his every touch. She was broken and he was going to put her back together " Hinata promise yourself to me and I promise to protect you on my life. Tell me that youll be mine"

* * *

Woah plot twist don't worry I'm know what I'm doing lol hope you guys enjoyed it. Thank you guys who reviewed my story.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tell me you'll be mine" Hearing these words made Hinata shiver. She heard the need in his voice, she felt in cloud nine. She needed to know what it felt to be needed and wanted. She grabbed his hands and put them on her cheeks "Promise you'll never hurt me Sasuke"

Sasuke saw the hurt in her eyes "I will never hurt you Hime" He devoured her mouth as if he was a man starving from hunger. His hands traveled down to her back, slowly down to her two large globes. Her ass was soft, he groaned in approval as he squeezed them "Let me have you please" He whispered against her mouth.

Instead of responding Hinata kissed him shutting him up once more. She didn't know this guy and yet he made her feel warm inside. She felt like if her body was on fire. She didn't know what this feeling were but she wanted to find out. Breaking the kiss she whispered against his lips "Take me. I'll be yours forever as long as you promise not to hurt me"

That was all that Sasuke needed to hear. He laid her down on his bed, he stared at her with hungry eyes. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman was in his bed. What where the chances of him finding her? He slowly got In the bed with her. He bend down to kiss her neck slowly, he made his way from he neck to her shoulders all the way down to her navel. These kisses made Hinata shiver and moan every time. He slowly kissed her inner thighs, once he got to her pussy he stopped "I will sooth your pain. Don't be scared" He opened her folds with his tongue making her shiver even more as he did. He licked around her clit sucking very gently as if he was trying to be careful to not hurt her. He slowly inserted a finger inside and immediately felt his finger being squeezed "Fuck. Youre fucking tight" He stopped taking his finger out in the process. He looked at and saw her shivering with pleasure here eyes pleading for him to continue "Im sorry but I cant. I need to fuck you now" He stood up and took off his pants. He got on top of her once more "This is will be the only time I hurt you I promise"

Hinata saw the sincerity in his voice and nodded her head.

Sasuke slowly entered her he heard her scream in pain "I'm sorry hime" he whispered as he broke her hymen. He slowly let her adjust to his size "I'm gonna start moving" He slowly rocked her back and forth. He felt her moan in pleasure, Sasuke was never a guy to make love to any woman but with her he felt like he would break her if he didn't . Sasuke felt her fingers on his back and felt her scratch him with both hands. He hissed in pleasure as her walls starting squeezing his cock "hime I'm gonna cum". He saw her nod her head. He groaned as he empty himself inside her. He felt her hug him, she sounded completely breathless. He slowly got off her and headed to the bathroom in his room, when he came out he saw her asleep her face in complete bliss. He smirked to himself and took the warm wet towel and cleaned her up "I will never hurt you"

He got dressed and headed back downstairs where Naruto was smirking at him "Damn dude you made her yours? You don't even know her. Its not like you"

Sasuke clicked his tongue in annoyance "It doesn't matter. Shes mine now. So that means the rest of you need to back the off" He glared at Hidan who happened to be in the same room. Hidan just smirked back.

"Whos the girl?" Sasori asked interested "She sounds heavenly when she moans"

"Some girl he found chained to Gaara bed" Naruto answered but immediately regretted as he saw Sasuke glare at him.

"Ah so she was Gaara fuck toy. She would be useful for us" Sasori said smugly.

"No. Shes not. No one messes with her" Sasuke said as he stood his ground.

Sasori slowly stood up from the sofa and made his way to Sasuke "The decision is not for you to make. We will use her when the time comes. As for now enjoy her" He bumped Sasuke shoulder as he walked upstairs to his room.

Itachi was by Sasuke side in an instant "Don't do it Sasuke. Sasori was next in charge after Pein you know this"

"I wont allow it. She wont go back to him" Sasuke turned to glare at Itachi.

"We'll what happens in time" Itachi told him honestly, he never seen Sasuke act like that for a girl.

* * *

Alright I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please review much love savage


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke had left the next day after their love making, he promised he was going to back soon. Hinata thought about her past as she sat on Sasuke bed.

 **Flashback**

Hinata mother had died from cancer about a month ago. Hinata didn't think it would hit her father so bad knowing he had responsibilities. She was the one who had to step up and pay the bills, she had to take care of Hanabi something she didn't think she would have to do at the age of eighteen.

A year had passed and her father addiction to heroin had gotten much worse to the point where she would come home from work and see him passed out on the living room floor. She was lost, but she never thought her own father would give her as payment to Gaara. She had seen Gaara come to the house demanding his payments, she remembers how she ran downstairs when her father was screaming in pain when Gaara shot her father on his knee cap.

"P..please s..stop" Hinata cried as she held her father closer to her.

She saw the way Gaara licked his lips as he saw her, he stalked up to her "Who are you?" He asked her slowly as he bend down to her level.

"H..Hinata" She whispered in fear as his fingers touched her face.

Gaara stood up and looked at Hiashi with a smirk "I'll take your daughter as payment, I expect an answer by tonight" With those last words he left leaving them alone.

Hinata never thought her would actually agree to such insane deal, that was until one of Gaara henchmen woke her up from her sleep.

She remember the long drive to Gaara house, she had wished the car would crash endless times. Once they got there the man had pulled her out roughly and dragged her to the house where Gaara was waiting for her in the entrance. He smirked at the way she had fear in her eyes "Come" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to the room. Once hearing the door closed Hinata backed away in fear "p..please let me go. I'll pay what my father owes you"

She heard Gaara laughter from across the room "Youre father owes me nothing. I actually gave him money for you. You see Hinata I own you now and that's that." She saw how he walked up to her "Youre going to do everything I tell you" He slowly kissed her neck an tried to take off her gown, that was until Hinata slapped him making him take a few steps back. "S…Stay back!" she screamed in fear.

"You bitch." He marched up to her and yanked her by the hair "I didn't want to have to do this but you leave me no choice" He roughly pushed her on bed. Hinata felt how he immediately took hold of her ankle and heard the sounds of chains. By the time she looked down it was too late she was already strapped from one ankle. She tried squirming but it was futile when he roughly grabbed her other ankle to put the chain on her. She saw him take off his belt "NO PLEASE DON'T" she screamed as she saw the belt coming down on her body. She saw him shiver in pleasure when he whipped her. She felt like hours went by as he hit her. Once he stopped he looked breathless as he put his belt back on "Once I'm done with you you'll be begging me to fuck you."

He exited the room and a maid came in immediately with a bucket and a sponge. Hinata was shivering from the pain. The maid put the bucket slowly and cleaned her wounds, Hinata stared at her but couldn't speak due to the pain "Shh, its okay I'm gonna clean you up" The maid whispered as she cleaned Hinata. She had tears threatening to spills as she cleaned her wounds

* * *

Alright these chapters will be shorts every now and then. the reason to that is because as you can tell this story is very dark. Next chapter will be longer


End file.
